Harry Potter: The Newest Weasley
by Little-Lier-on-Toast
Summary: The weasley family has a new member, Harry. Harry is sent to live with the Weasleys after Vernon beats him for wetting the bed. Sorry about the random way of using bed wetting as a starter... I hope you enjoy - Reviews are appresiaited :


**A/N: This is a re post of my first story, people were, I don't know, angry that I took it off…**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any related shiz that goes with it, I just play with it =D**

Running Away

_I was running, from what I do not remember, but I was running. Suddenly I was stopped. Uncle Vernon was in my way, four times his normal large size. He hit me, over the head. I was on the ground. My pants were wet. Then I passed out as he kicked me many times…_

Harry Potter woke with a start, breathing heavily. He got up out of bed to stretch, when he realized he had wet the bed. Had he been at Hogwarts at this moment, he would be fine. But he was not. He was in his room at Number 4, Privet Drive. Thinking through his options, Harry remembered what happened the last time he had wet the bed. Vernon Dursley had beaten him with his bear hands and then made him walk around the house in only his briefs.

Harry quickly got changed and hid the wet underwear he had been wearing to bed. He was in the process of trying to hide the wet on his bed when the door started to open.

Vernon walked in with an angry look on his face.

"Go back to sleep boy! You woke us up!" he shouted. "DID YOU WET THE BED AGAIN, HARRY POTTER?" He started to charge, like an angry bull, at Harry, who just stood stock still, waiting for the inevitable.

And he was so ready that the next event shocked him, and quite a bit at that. Vernon Dursley stopped about a foot away from Harry and fell to the floor to reveal a tall man with long silvery beard. Albus Dumbledore was there to save him.

"Sir…" Harry said stupidly.

"Harry… I have failed you putting you with these … people." He wasn't angry, he was beyond that.

"Come with me, Harry."

"Um…where are we going?" Harry asked, quickly putting on some jeans and a shirt.

"Later. First -" He flung a curse at Vernon and left him to suffer. Harry was a little shocked. _Do NOT get on the wrong side of Dumbledore, _Thought Harry.

"You!" Harry heard Dumbledore's voice and looked from Uncle Vernon to his Headmaster.

Dumbledore was looking at Aunt Petunia with a look of bitter and absolute disappointment on his face.

"I trusted the life of this boy, the son of your own sister, in you. But you failed me, and her. I have no more to say to you. I don't think Lily is proud of her sister at this point. You, Petunia, will suffer no magical curse, but feel the pain you caused her and Harry." With that he walked off with Harry in his wake.

Dumbledore was taking Harry to Hogwarts. Harry looked up at Dumbledore; he looked calm now, but still a bit angry.

"Sir," Harry started.

"Yes, my boy?" was Dumbledore's polite reply.

"How did you know to come and find me?"

Dumbledore was silent, contemplating.

"There was a disturbance in the force?" Harry could not help but laugh.

"I'm serious!"

"I had a plan to come and see you any way; I guess it was luck that I turned up when I did".

Harry nodded, still not completely believing him. Harry followed Dumbledore to an ally way, and took hold of his arm, and apperated to Hogwarts.

The two wizards arrived in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

"Harry, I need you to know where you want to live," Dumbledore said after sitting down at his desk and facing Harry. "I will never send you to those…_people…_ again."

"Who wants _me?_" Harry said, "I'm the fucking boy-who-lived for craps sake! And I ju-"  
"Watch your language, Harry!"

"Sorry…" Harry mumbled.

"Now," Dumbledore calmed down instantly. "I will arrange for you to sleep here for a night, and then, tomorrow, we will see where you can go to live."

"Ok," Harry said.

"It is late, you need your sleep."

"Where am I going to sleep, and where is my stuff?"

"One question at a time, Harry," Dumbledore chuckled. "First, you can sleep in room in the Gryffindor tower, ok?"

"Great!" Harry said, elated.

"And, as you may have guessed, your trunk, owl, broom, and other things have all been sent here, and by the time you get to bed, your things will be in your room."

"Thanks," Harry said, yawning widely.

"Good night Harry!"

"Good night, sir!"

Harry walked to the tower quickly and went to the boy's dormitory. He saw his trunk and owl, broom, and other stuff by his normal bed, and then quickly pulled off his pants to reveal his briefs. Then he whipped off his shirt and got into bed, and fell asleep instantly.

_o_O_o_ Next Day _o_O_o_

Harry wore early the next day only to find himself with an extremely wet bed, again. Harry hated the feeling of wetting the bed, he wanted nothing more to stop, but ever since the horrid events of the previous year – his second- Harry found him self waking up in a wet bed, and sometimes cried himself back to at night.

He walked to his trunk, peeled off his briefs and walked over to the shower that adjoined the dormitory. He had a quick shower then put on some new clothes and chucked the old pair of briefs in the bin, when he heard a CRACK, and then a House Elf was in front of him.

"Hello, Mister Potter, how are you this morning?" The small, but polite elf asked Harry.

"Hay," said the slightly shocked Harry. He was used to house elves by now, ever since last year. "I'm good," (he did not bother to ask how the elf was, the last time he made THAT mistake, the elf in question burst into tears) "Dumbledore told you I was here, did he?"

"No, sir! We saw's you last night, and asked the great wizard ourselves, 'Who is this boy?' And he answered 'That is Harry Potter'. And that we should come and get your bed made for you this morning."

"Ok," Harry replied, he had forgotten about the wet bed by now, "Go a head; I am going to see Dumbledore, see you!"

"Good day, Mr. Potter!"

Harry walked to the headmaster's office silently, wondering who he was going to live with _now._ Harry did not actually care, so long as he knew the family.

He made it to the office then had a problem – _What's the password?_ But just as he thought that, the stone gargoyle moved aside and Dumbledore stepped off the rotating stair-well.

"Ah, Harry! You're awake! Good," He seamed happy this morning, happier that usual. "Harry, come to the kitchen with me, and the elves will, I am sure, provide us with an impromptu breakfast."

"Cool, sounds good!" Harry replied, and they walked to the kitchen together, talking about who Dumbledore had lined up for Defense against the Dark Arts classes this year, and small things, such as the weather.

"Now, I have a family you may want to meet, Harry." Dumbledore said between mouthfuls.

"Great, who are they?"

"Now, that part, my dear boy, is the surprise!"

o_O – ten minutes later – O_o

"Please," Harry said.

"I told you, Harry! It is a surprise!"

"Ok," He was a little agitated now… he wanted to meet his new family!

They had finished breakfast and were sitting in Dumbledore's study waiting. One thing the really got on Harries nerves- waiting. It is, after all, boring!

After a good solid _five_ minutes, there was an odd sound emitting from the window. _Tap, Tap, Tap!_

Harry looked up as Dumbledore walked over and let an owl flutter through the window. It swooped, dropped a letter near Dumbledore, and then flew out the window.

Dumbledore opened the letter and read it aloud.

"_Dear Prof. Dumbledore._

_We will be fluing to you when you get this,_

_Hope you are well!_

_Talk soon!_

And then the sender says their name." He told Harry this last bit with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Uh, Professor!" Harry laughed.

Just then, a strange rustling came to the room, and then, without any warning, the flames in the fire rose higher, then changed colour to green. Then to Harries utmost surprise, Mrs. Weasley, along with Ron, and Ginny stepped out of the fire.

"Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, confused.

"We are, or will be, your new family, Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley, happily.

"Really?" Harry was astounded. When Dumbledore said new family, Harry did not expect this!

"Yep. You can come home with us as soon as you want! This is going to be great!" Ron was talking now. "You are going to be the best brother anyone could have!"

"Your nice, Ron," Ginny piped up. "He's never this nice to _me_!"

"Yeah, well you're my sister!"

"STOP!"

Now Mrs. Weasley was talking, rather yelling.

"I agree with Molly, you three can talk and argue later. For now, Harry you will go back with your new family now, and I shall send your stuff onwards."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said. "But what about the protection that I had around the Dursley's?"

"Ah, well, I can tell you another time- for now, we have put up a lot of security at the burrow. But Lord Voldemort is in hiding! He will never know there you are. I will make sure of it."

"That's great, Sir! Ok," Harry was keen to go to his new home. "Can we go?"

"Oh, someone's eager!" Mrs. Weasley teased.

"Ok, let's go then, goodbye, Professor!" Harry shook his hand and turned to the fire.

"Good day to you all!"

"Bye!" was the chorus.

And with that, the Weasley trio, plus Harry, left Hogwarts and went home, to the Burrow.

**A/N:**

**() ()**

**=(^.^)=**

**() ()**

**TBC! =D**

**A/N: Reviews will help me write, they give me inspiration! 3**

'**The M'**


End file.
